


Stiles is a What?

by Sunset_Curve



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Curve/pseuds/Sunset_Curve
Relationships: Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 37





	1. Stiles the Nephilim

Birth Name:

Mieczyslaw Stilinski

Goes by:

Stiles

Birth Place:

Beacon Hills, California

DOB:

April 8th, 1994

Age:  
17

Species:

Nephilim (Half-Human/Half Angel)

Family:

Claudia Stilinski †(Mother)

Noah Stilinski (Step-Father)

Gabriel (Biological Father)

Mieczysław Gajos (Maternal grandfather)

Elias Stilinski (Paternal step-grandfather)

Lucifer (Paternal uncle)

Castiel (paternal uncle)

God (paternal grandfather)

  
Michael (paternal uncle)

Raphael (paternal uncle) †

Angels (paternal uncles and aunts)

Jane (paternal cousin) †

Queen of Sheba (paternal cousin) †

Powers and Abilities:

As a Nephilim, Stiles is one of the most powerful beings in Creation; however, as the son of a human and an archangel, Gabriel, Stiles' power far exceeds that of any Nephilim.

 **Astral Perception** \- A Nephilim can perceive the true form of angels, such as perceiving their halos.

 **Advanced Super Strength** \- Their angelic ancestry endows Nephilim with enhanced strength sufficient to overpower and even toss common angels around.

 **Healing** \- A Nephilim has the power to heal others.

 **Resurrection** \- A Nephilim has the power to resurrect people being the son of an Archangel makes stiles' powers strong than a normal Nephilim.

 **Precognition** \- Has the power of premonition

 **Power Granting** \- Stiles can grant his power by empowering it into another angel or another being

 **Enhanced Super Strength** \- Being the son of an Archangel Stiles is strong than other Nephilim and other lesser angels

 **Advanced Power Negation** \- Stiles has the power to render other beings powerless

 **Highly Advanced Pyrokinesis** \- Stiles has the ability to incinerate someone with the snap of his fingers

 **Telekinesis** \- Stile is able to generate immense waves of telekinetic force when threatened. Stiles has control of this power and is able to use it at will. After practicing with it, Stiles is able to create a small telekinetic shockwave to knock other beings to the ground.

 **Immunity** \- Despite having an angelic heritage, Stiles displays immunity to the angel banishing sigil, a weakness that affects even his father. He was also immune to angel warding.

 **Invulnerability** \- Stiles displays the ability to take an angel blade to the heart and survive unharmed. Jane did not possess this level of invulnerability as an angel blade through the throat was able to kill her.

 **Regeneration** \- After removing the angel blade from his heart, Stiles is able to heal the wound in seconds.

 **Super Senses** \- Stiles displays the ability to clearly hear a conversation that was taking place on the opposite side of the room.

 **Teleportation** \- Stiles can teleport and has wings

 **Terrakinesis** \- if angered enough Stiles can cause the ground to shake

 **Telepathy** \- Stiles is able to telepathically call out to a being. By touching a person's head, Stiles is was able to connect with their minds, causing their eyes to glow as well as the veins on their faces. Doing this, Sties is capable of sharing images with the person and seeing what a dream walker was experiencing through their powers.

 **Sedation** \- Like an angel, Stiles can put people to sleep with just a touch.

 **Supernatural Concealment** \- When Stiles does not want to be found, his powers are subconsciously concealing him from other beings.

 **Thermokinesis** \- Stiles is able to cause metal bars to melt with a touch.

 **Illusion** \- Stiles is able to alter the images of his shadow puppets to entertain young children.

Weaknesses:

 **Heavenly Portal** (possibly)

 **Angel Blades** \- Castiel killed one with an angel blade. However, Stiles can not be killed or even harmed by an angel blade.

 **God** \- Last time Nephilim were walking the Earth, God had to intervene in order to remove them.

 **Grace Extraction** \- Removing a Nephilim's angelic grace could possibly turn them effectively fully human and render the Nephilim virtually powerless.

 **Unexpected Mechanical Trauma** \- While Stiles has the superhuman endurance to shrug off bullets and knife wounds, Stiles can be knocked unconscious or temporarily stunned with pain by physical forces when he is caught off guard.

**Blunt Force Trauma**

**Very Heavy-Angel Warding**

**Archangel Blades** \- The blade most likely works on Stiles due to his archangel heritage.

Played by:

Dylan O'Brien


	2. The Truth

**Stiles**

Scott just called at pack meeting at Derek's I know what's happening I've seen it they are going to kick me out of the pack because they think I'm just a weak little human.

I see things sometimes premonitions if you will but they are mostly things to do with the Winchesters or Castiel but I can't tell anybody because I would be exposed and that can't happen.

But that’s the thing I'm not some weak little human but I can't tell anybody the truth about me because I can't let it get out or they will come for me because what am I is forbidden to exist.

My name is Stiles Stilinski and I am a Nephilim. I am the son of Claudia Stilinski and the Archangel Gabriel.

Now let’s rewind back to how I found out the truth about myself.

I was 13 and I was a curious child so I was going through things in the attic my mother's things when I found a letter addressed to me, with my curiosity I opened it on the first page it said it was to be given to me when I turned 18 but I went on and read it anyway.

This is what the letter said.

**My Dearest Son,**

**I am writing this letter to you because I fear I may not be around to tell you the truth when the time comes.**

**That truth is that Noah is not you're real father he is your stepfather, he knows this but still, he loves you like you are his because in a way you are he raised you.**

**You're biological father his name is Gabriel and he was a very special man for he is an angel but not just any your father is the Archangel Gabriel and I mean an actual angel.**

**You are the result of the short relationship I had with him while Noah and I were on a break before we got married.**

**Whenever it is when you read this letter you must tell no one the truth because if they know you exist they will come for you my sweet boy because you are a Nephilim and they are forbidden to exist because of their power on the day you were born your biological father warded you from his brothers and sisters so they could not find you but with doing that it meant that he couldn't find you either, it meant there was a possibility that he may never see you again but it was a risk he was willing to take to make sure that you were protected that you lived.**

**Being a Nephilim comes with a responsibility because at some point you will tap into the powers that come with being what you are hopefully it won't be until you read this letter but it could happen anytime and I want you to be prepared for that.**

**There isn't much time left my beautiful boy so I'll leave you with this I love you my son, my sweet little angel Stiles. No matter I will always love you.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

It was shortly after I found the letter that my powers came through I read and reread that letter so many times that I memorized it word for word as it was the last thing that I had from my mother besides Roscoe.

If I had to get kicked out of the pack to protect my secret then that is what will happen because my mother stressed in her letter that no one besides my stepfather could know so in respect to my late mother I will keep this secret for as long as I possibly can.

I wake out of my house and get in Roscoe and I drive to Derek's loft I get there with a minute to spare and I walk up the stairs and through the door.

Scott looks at me "good your here now we can start" I take a seat and Scott turns to face every one then his eyes focus on me "Stiles for the good of the pack you're out we can't always be worrying about you and ourselves at the same time, it just shows us down"

I look down at the ground for a moment before looking at Scott teary-eyed "okay" even though I knew it was going to happen that doesn't mean it hurts any less because the pack was my second family.... the people I thought would always have my back but guess I was wrong.

I get up and walk out of the loft and back to Roscoe before I let the tears fall I wasn't going to let them see how much this affected me.

I get home and thank God my dad wasn't home because the would ask a bunch of questions that I don't want to answer right now and yes I still call Noah dad because he is my dad in every way possible but blood he raised me and I've never met my biological father apart from the day I was born but I wasn't old enough to remember that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so I am super excited for this story I've had the idea rolling around in my head for a while now.


	3. Trickster

**Stiles**

I hear Scott talking to Liam about some weird dream or something that seems to be supernatural. "I mean I swear I saw Dracula last night in the corner of my bedroom and I mean cape and fangs and all Dracula what gave it away the most was oh I don't know when he turned into a bat and flew away out of my window"

I roll my eyes and hold back a snort any other time that would be awesome but right now, not so much and of course, he doesn't even care to see if I'm alright after they kicked me out of the pack I'm supposed to be his best friend but apparently I've been replaced with his new beta.

Walking to lunch I see we have a new Janitor which is odd because Beacon Hills doesn't just get new people and there is something familiar about him but I can put my finger on what it is. It's like I've met this man before but I don't recognize him. But he winks at me and then goes on mopping the floor.

I shake off the feeling and finish walking to lunch by myself I grab my food and. Find a table you guessed it alone because apparently none of my other so-called friends care about me.

I let out a sigh and eat my lunch in silence. After lunch is econ and then lacrosse practice and finally I can go home.

After the hellish lacrosse practice of sitting on the damn bench the whole time, I can finally get away from everyone and go home.

Once I get home and change my clothes I decided to go for a run in the woods to try and clear my head and just forget about everything for a bit.

I grab my phone and some earbuds and I turn up the music on my phone and I start running. And I run upon the janitor from school leaning against a tree.

I stop and look at him "who are you?"

He just grins mischievously at me "that's not important right now what is important is that I'm here to help you get revenge on your ex-friends for hurting you"

I look at him confused "how did you-" he cuts me off "know that? Well I heard your plea for help and here I am to make that happen, now you don't want to physically hurt them no of course not but you want to make them think twice about just dropping you the way they did and I am here to help you do that"

I look at him "Dracula?"

He nods "that was me just trying to freak him out a bit is all"

"How?"

He smirks "it's what I do they don't call me the trickster for nothing"

I look at him again "okay just so we're clear you are going to help me get them back for what they did to me?"

He nods "yes that is exactly what I'm saying"

I shrug "okay where do we start?"

He smirks "well first I am doing all the work and you just get the satisfaction of knowing what's really happening and that they deserve it"

"I can live with that... What do I call you?"

"Hmmm how about you call me Joe for now and when this is all over I'll tell you who I really am" 

"okay I can deal with that Joe"

With that, I finish my run and head back home. Hmmm someone actually listened to me and now Scott and the pack get what's coming to them.

I walk into the house with a smirk on my face and I head up to my room and take a shower and get ready for bed because I was gone way later than I thought I'd be it's a good thing dad is working late or he would have been worried about me.

**Next Day**

I walk into class and the first thing I notice is Scott looks like hell and I'm not the only one that notices because Kira looks at him "what's wrong?"

Scott shakes his head "nothing I just didn't get much sleep last night"

"Why not?"

"I just kept having this dream that everyone around was dying and I couldn't save any of them and I'd wake and when I went back to sleep it was the same thing over and over again so after the fourth time I gave up on going back to sleep"

I bite my lip wow he really dished it out to Scotty Boy him not being able to save people is like his own personal hell and especially if it's people close to him.

I let a small smirk slip into my face because this is game on bitches and it's only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Gabe is here and making the people that hurt his son miserable because he does love Stiles he just kept his distance to protect him.


	4. Game on Bitch

**Stiles**

It's lunchtime and I am once again sitting alone I hear Scott telling the rest of the pack well the ones that are still in school that is about his dream "I kept having this dream where everyone I loved kept dying around me and I couldn't save them and every time I tried to go back to sleep it was the same thing only in a different way and the last time I heard a voice it said 'you hurt my boy and I can't just let you get away with that so I leave you to ponder what I meant by that and with this "Game on bitch" and then I woke up again and I didn't bother trying to sleep again after that"

Hmmm, that's odd I wonder what was meant by that? Oh well, I'll figure it out later. Ohhh I just remember I have a bag of lollipops in my locker yay, dad won't keep them in the house because he says my sweet tooth is unhealthy, I can't help that I crave lollipops and candy all the time. So that is a plus I get to quench my sweet tooth a bit that always makes me happy.

I smile just thinking about that sweet, sweet candy that I will consume once I get to my locker. At least something good came out of today or will come out of today I get candy... You know come to think of it I don't know where those lollies came from but oh well they will end up in my belly. Ohhh that sounded a bit weird oops hehe I don't care.

Once the bell rings I walk out to my locker and I grab the bag of lollies and I stick one in my mouth and I decided that I am going to spy on the pack meeting Scott called… Did you know I can turn myself invisible if I don't want to be seen and that is exactly what I am going to do.

After school, I drive Roscoe to the house and then I teleport... I can do that too, I teleport to Deaton's where Scott called the pack meeting I use my powers to hide and I stroll into the clinic completely unnoticed by everyone.

Oh, this is going to be fun then I stick another lollipop into my mouth with a smirk maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Everyone is waiting on Sour-wolf and Peter who for whatever reason is here as well once they show up Derek looks at Scott "what is this about?"

Scott looks back at him "something's coming I don't know what it is, but I can feel it"

Peter scoffs "how do you know that?" "because of the dream, I had last night... A voice told me that everyone was dead because I hurt his boy whatever that means and then he said game on bitch and I woke up"

"So, you think just because you had some silly little dream that something is coming to kill us all?"

Scott nods "yes"

I smirk damn he got hit hard by whatever 'Joe' showed him in that dream.

But is it bad that I am kind of enjoying the misery that he is going through right now? And he's right about one thing this is game on. And right now 'Joe' and I hold all the cards well more like he holds all the cards and I just know what the hell is going on.

Yes, I know that his name isn't really Joe but what I don't understand is why of all the people he could have chosen to help or whatever why did he choose me? Because to him, I'm just some kid that he doesn't even know.

I leave once I realize that the meeting is just going to be Scott complaining about the dream he had and I teleport back to my house only this time I teleport into my room instead of having to walk into the house because doing that is so much simpler.

I shower and then I go downstairs and get some food after I finish my food I go back up to my room and get ready to go to bed because it's pretty late and I kind of want to make an entrance tomorrow I don't know but I feel like having a little fun with the situation with the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Stiles met Gabe last chapter but he doesn't know exactly who he is yet and Gabe is being a protective dad and messing with the pack well more so Scott right now but worry not everyone will get their turn


	5. The Plan

**Stiles**

I smirk to myself as an idea pops into my head and I pull out my phone "Hey Kat?"

"What's up Mischief?"

I roll my eyes at the nickname "I need your help with something"    
  
I can hear the smirk in her voice "alright I'll be there by tomorrow, mind if I bring a friend?"

"Not at all I'll see you tomorrow"

Then we hang up ohhh this is going to be fun Kat is always down to cause trouble. I met Kat a few years ago while my dad and I were on vacation and we instantly just clicked.

**Next Morning**

I get up and ready for school today with a smirk on my face because today is going to be fun and Kat and her friend will be here sometime today which will be great.

I walk out if my room with my school bag and down the stairs to the kitchen and get some breakfast once I finish I walk out of the house locking the door and I get into Roscoe and drive to school.

As I'm walking towards the school I feel someone link their arm through mine "Hi Mischief"

I smile "Hey Kat wasn't expecting you this early"

She smirks "well it sounded like you were up to something when you called so I figured best see what it was and I will introduce you to Kai later couldn't get him to come to school but you know I'm always down for causing some trouble"

I smirk at her "oh believe me Kat I know which is one of the reasons I called you I'm in the mood to cause a little trouble and be devious and who better to be devious with than the elusive Katherine Pierce"

She smirks "ohhh that is so true so what's the plan?"

"Well I haven't really figured that out yet"

She laughs "of course you haven't but we will figure it out"

We walk into the school Kat's arm still linked through mine and I take her to the office so she can compel her way in oh did I forget to mention I know she's a vampire? Well, I do and she knows about me she could smell that I wasn't fully human so I had to tell her the truth.

I don't why no one in the pack couldn't smell it but hey they probably weren't even paying much attention to me so that's probably why. But whatever it doesn't matter now.

Kat steps forward and compels the secretary to give her the same classes that I have. Once it’s done Kat smirks at me "we're good"

I nod as we walk out of the office "you know I've been thinking about trying to find my biological father because I want to meet him, I love my dad don’t get me wrong but I just want to know more about my bio dad"

"I'll help you find him"

I smile at her "Thanks Kat" "hey we're friends and that's what friends do right? They help each other out"

We walk into class "well your not wrong" I can feel the eyes of the pack on us right now I smirk at Kat "it's showtime"

She smirks back "oh this should be good"

Scott walks over still looking like hell "whose this?"

I smirk "ohh Scott you look like hell but that's beside the point this is Katherine and she is my new best friend... You replaced me so I replaced you"

Kat gives him a fake sweet smile "now if you could move along my new bestie and I were in the middle of a conversation before you so rudely interrupted"

She flips her hair over her shoulder and gives Scott a challenging look and he walks back over to his seat.

After class I see that janitor 'Joe' looking at me and motioning me to come over there I turn to Kat "go on I'll meet you there I need to do something real quick I'll explain later" she nods "okay"

Kat heads off to our next class and I walk over to 'Joe' "so who's your friend?"

I smirk at him "That's just Katherine I decided I couldn't let you have all the fun so I called in a little backup and we are going to mess with them emotionally while you mess with them mentally"

He smirks almost proudly "okay we can work with this... Now go on before someone gets suspicious" I give him a nod and I walk to my next class I meet Kat there just like I said.

She looks at me "What was that about?" "I'll tell you about it later Kat" "okay we will talk about it later then" then the teacher walks in and starts teaching.

The rest of the day went by in a blur pretty much nothing interesting happened and Scott left us alone after the little thing this morning and they are still none the wiser that I know what's going on with the whole dream thing 'Joe' is doing to them.

I pull up to the house that Kat has compelled and we get out if the car and she leads me inside.

"Kai! I'm back and I brought a friend for you to meet" then the guy I'm gonna guess is Kai walks out of the kitchen "ohh Kitty you don't have to yell" he says with a smirk.

I think we are going to get along just fine.

"Okay, so Kai this Mischief... I told you about him on the way here and Mischief this is Kai... Kai is hella sarcastic so I think the two of you will get along just fine"

"Kat is the only person that calls me Mischief anymore everyone calls me Stiles"


	6. Mischief

**Stiles**

He smirks "I think I'll stick with Kat and call you Mischief"

I shrug at him "alright then that's cool... Just figured I'd give you an option"

Kat smirks at me "so what exactly are we doing?"

I smirk at her "well my dear Kat, we are going to be doing some emotional damage to my ex-friends"

She grins deviously "ohhh that sounds fun"

I grin "oh it will be... We've already started by telling Scott that I replaced him with you Kat" Kat smirks "that was brilliant the look on his face when you said that" I nod "he wasn't expecting me to actually move on... Figured I'd come crawling back begging for them to accept me back into their pathetic little pack, but how wrong he was... I don't beg for anything and another thing is I could knock them all flat on their asses at one time and not break a sweat...... yeah I was hurt at first then I realized they never really cared about me so why should I care about them? The only one that even really truly cared about me was the little huntress Alison Argent but she's dead now"

Kat's smirk widens "and there he is the Mischief that I've come to know... The one that doesn't take anybody's shit"

Kai looks at me "what did you mean about knocking them on their asses?"

Kat smirks "Mischief is special and definitely someone that I would want on my side, ugh I don't know how the mutts didn't smell it on him, I could smell that he wasn't human the second he walked by me"

I roll my eyes "knowing them probably didn't care enough to pay attention to it"

"if you're not human then what are you?" that's when I smirk at him "like Kat said I'm special as of right now, as far as I know, I'm the only one of my kind, kinda forbidden to exist because of how powerful we are, they are afraid of us. I'm a Nephilim" 

"what's a Nephilim? who is afraid of them?"

I smirk at him "A Nephilim is the offspring of a human and an angel, we are very powerful some of the lore about Nephilims say that there is a chance we could be more powerful than our angelic parent not really sure how true that is but yeah and the other angels it's why we are forbidden to exist, they fear our power or at least that's the way I see it" 

Kat looks at me "the one thing I didn't get was how they haven't found you yet"

I smirk at her "that is because Gabriel my biological father warded me with Enochian sigils the day I was born so that no angel could track me that included him, he warded me against even himself being able to find me to protect me" 

Kat nods "makes sense, now tell me about that weird meeting with the janitor" 

Kai cuts in "wait, hold on you said Gabriel like the archangel Gabriel?"

I smirk at him "yeah my father is Gabriel, the archangel, which actually means that I am more powerful than your average Nephilim because I have archangel grace flowing in my blood" 

Then I look back at Kat "Well, he's helping me get back at mt ex-friends as well only he is doing it mentally while we work the emotional angle"

Kat nods "Okay but who is he and how?"

I shrug "I don't know who he really is yet but he said I could call him Joe until this was over then he would tell me who he is and he called himself a trickster and I did some research on them last night"

"What did you find out about them?"

"Well, the site I found said ' **Tricksters** are a type of mischievous beings or demi-deities with the ability to warp reality and make real-looking objects and out of thin air.' but there is something familiar about the guy but I can't place where I've seen him before because I feel like we've met but I can't place it and I don't know his real name so that doesn't help much either"

I see Kai smirking "I think we are to get along just fine Mischief"

I shoot a smirk of my own back "my thoughts exactly" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds out about Gabe soon, so I can't wait for guys to see my plans for that. 


End file.
